Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{2} 8$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $2^{y} = 8$ In this case, $2^{3} = 8$, so $\log_{2} 8 = 3$.